Boss Time
Boss Time is a period similar to Danger Modes when the players have to fight a single, harder enemy. The Boss Time alert is accompanied by a voice saying "Ladies and gentlemen, it's showtime!". Boss rounds last for 1 minute, and will automatically end if the boss is successfully defeated. (With the exception of Hyper bosses) The bosses only appear by themselves, unlike other enemies, which spawn in multitudes. Bosses usually have their own attacks and, as a result, are more dangerous than regular enemies. They also have more HP, which means they are harder to kill. If the players do manage to succeed in taking down the boss, however, they are able to reap great rewards. In hardcore, like other disasters, they are replaced with their Hyper counterpart. Bosses without Hyper counterpart will not make an appearance in Hardcore. In addition, Reaper, Black Mage and Yojimbo become 'Superbosses'. Superbosses As mentioned, Reaper, Black Mage and now a third, Yojimbo will appear as 'Superbosses' in Hardcore. Their 'Boss Time' warning color changed from light blue to purple-red. They appear as Hyper counterpart like hardcore bosses. The difference between Superbosses and hardcore bosses is the duration. Hardcore bosses last for 60 seconds while Superbosses last for 150 seconds. They also receive a much larger amount of HP and use special attacks compared to their standard variants. The said factors make Superbosses harder compared to hardcore bosses. Boss List Bosses in bold become superbosses in Hardcore Mode. Trivia * The Boss Announcement Audio is used from the game "Skull Girls". This was told to survivors by Vyriss during one of her Visits to the servers. * Alexnewtron and Crimson Balrog are both tied with the best Bloxxer award with 1800 Coins. * Reaper, Crimson Balrog, Alexnewtron, Black Mage, Giant Noob, Yojimbo and Undyne are the six bosses that have Hyper versions. * Boss Times seem to be more common compared to Bonus Rounds, but rarer than Danger Modes. * Giant Zombie, while implemented earlier, was categorized as a boss in Version 1.24. * If either Giant Noob or Giant Zombie are hit by a gear with the Ego Expander upgrade too much, they will disappear from the map. The timer will still count down if this happens. * Epic Duck is no longer a boss as of Version 1.29. * There's a rare chance that a boss can appear during a Mystery Disaster, it'll be the easiest to find out if there's a 60-second countdown when the disaster starts. It can also automatically end if the boss defeated. * Giant Noob and Reaper were the only bosses that had health and Bloxxer changes in Survive The Disasters 4. * All of the bosses' health were slightly buffed in Version 1.29. * Yojimbo was added in Version 1.365. His hyper counterpart which is a superboss in Hardcore Mode was added in Version 1.415. * Reaper, Black Mage, Crimson Balrog, Giant Zombie, and Yojimbo have their health and bloxxer buffed respectively in Version 1.41. * In maps where there are no (invisible) boundaries, bosses which move such as Giant Zombie, Alexnewtron and Undyne can be baited to fall off the map, such as Sky Ruins. Some people refer this tactic as the "Clifford Method". * Yojimbo superboss is the only one who does not have fog during the round. Category:Mechanics Category:Modes